


Shopping (Mabcifica)

by Cloudkid_58



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudkid_58/pseuds/Cloudkid_58
Summary: While out shopping Mabel stumbles upon and old friend.(This is just a short, fluffy ficlet that I wrote while I had writer's block. It's unedited so beware).





	Shopping (Mabcifica)

Mabel hummed to herself as she walked through the Gravity Falls Mall. After returning for the summer she figured it would be nice to take a stroll down memory lane. Fortunately, this particular part of memory lane was a cakewalk. It had no bad memories attached to it—well aside from the fact that Soos’ video game girlfriend had tried to use the mall as a playground to kill her and her brother… 

But that was all water under the bridge! She was over it and glad to be back. 

“Gravity Falls Mall, I hope you missed your queen Mabel,” she whispered to herself before walking into her favorite knitting store ‘Shop Thrifty’ and scanning through the shelves of yarn. 

Ever since before she left to go back to Washington, she noticed that she'd been gaining weight and that she would have to make her own clothes for a while since she didn't know her size. And even though they usually took forever to make she figured that she'd still be better off making her own since the thought of going out to the store and asking a sales lady for help embarrassed her. 

So she stood and scanned through the shelves, looking for a bright pastel color that would be perfect for making a sweater. 

“Aha!” She yelled out when she finally found it. “This'll be perfect.”

She jumped up and down in place and turned to pay for the pastel pink yarn when she was greeted with the familiar face of Pacifica Northwest, her old friend. 

“Mabel,” Pacifica stated simply. “I didn't know you were back in Gravity Falls.”

She pulled her sunglasses off of her face and placed them on top of her head, looking Mabel dead in the eye as she did so. 

They way that she spoke had always made Mabel feel like she was inferior. 

“Oh hey Pacifica,” Mabel replied nervously. “What're you doing here?” She scratched the back of her head and looked side to side. 

It was Pacifica’s turn to look nervous. “Well you see, I recently took up an interest in knitting so I figured I'd come here and buy some stuff…” She trailed off and stared at the pastel yarn in Mabel's hands. “That's a pretty color. I bet you could make a really nice sweater out of it.”

The blush on Pacifica's face was evident. 

“Wait a minute!” Mabel yelled. “You like to knit? Me too! We should totally share tips with each other.” She started to jump up and down once again. 

Of course she was surprised at how nice Pacifica was being but she decided that it wasn't something she should bring up. They finally had a mutual interest and she didn't want to ruin it by saying something dumb. 

“Yeah,” Pacifica smiled. “At first I thought that knitting was the hobby of a fat old lady—no offense Mabel.” 

“None taken.”

“But after I started doing it I just couldn't stop. It was really fun and I like it a lot. Which is weird because I don't usually like very many things that don't involve spending money.” 

Mabel smiled. “That's so awesome! I never thought that you'd be into it.”

She recalled a time before she left when she told Pacifica that she should try knitting as a hobby. 

“Me either,” Pacifica said nonchalantly. “I'm glad I tried it out though. It's a good stress reliever for when my parents piss me off.” She checked her nails for a quick second before looking up at Mabel again. “Why did you start knitting?”

Mabel looked down and covered her stomach with her arms, offering a nervous laugh to cover up her insecurity. 

“I gained some weight over the summer so I started knitting since I was too nervous to go to any actual stores. Plus I don't really know my size.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “You think your fat, don't you?” She shook her head. “Don't lie to me, I can see in your face.”

Mabel nodded. “Yeah maybe I do.”

“Well you aren't,” Pacifica snapped. “Trust me when I tell you I know what fat looks like. I wasn't always this skinny y'know.”

She grabbed Mabel's hand and led her out of the knitting store. 

“But the yarn,” Mabel said. “We can't steal it.”

Pacifica's eyes darted over to the yarn. “Oh right, well go pay for it real quick and then come back. I'm taking you out shopping.”

‘Taking me out shopping?’ Mabel thought to herself as she let the old woman at the cash register ring up her item. ‘Would she really do that for me?’

Apparently she would seeing as how Mabel was soon standing in a dressing room feeling overwhelmed at all of the different articles of clothing being thrown at her. Skirts, dresses, scarves, shorts. It was like Pacifica was trying to drown her in all of them! 

“This is too much!” Mabel yelled. She stared at the mountain of clothes piling up next to her feet and scrambled to find the ones that she might like. 

“Fine just try on the pink skirt and white top, first. When you're done come out here and show me!” Pacifica yelled back at her. 

Mabel sighed and did as she said. 

When she came out of the dressing room she saw Pacifica looking at her with an impressed expression on her face. 

Mabel gave a small twirl and chuckled a little before looking in the mirror next to the dressing room. Upon seeing herself she gasped at how different she looked. Usually she'd just hide behind her oversized sweaters but this was different. She looked at herself in the mirror and she saw the face of someone who was confident. 

She loved it but was it really her? 

“What do you think?” Pacifica asked after a while. She had a smirk on her face. 

“I can't wear this,” She said while shaking her head. “It isn't right for me. I'm so sorry Pacifica.” 

She turned to walk back into the dressing room before she felt a strong force tug her back to her place. 

“Now listen here,” Pacifica said. “You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and it really pisses me off that you keep talking about yourself like that.”

She took a breath and wrapped her arms around Mabel's waist. 

“You need to be more confident. You're more beautiful than you realize.”

She rested her head on Mabel's shoulder to hide her bright blush. 

“Hey Pacifica,” Mabel said after a few seconds of silence. “I'll buy it. The outfit, I mean. I value your opinion more than anyone else's and if you say I look good then I believe you. You know what beauty looks like, after all.” She chuckled and turned to face her blonde friend. 

Pacifica blushed a deeper shade of red when she heard Mabel's cute chuckle. 

“I think I like you,” she said. 

“Well no shit,” Mabel laughed. “I like you back.”

They smiled and leaned closer to each other. 

“Since you like me back you wouldn't have any problem with me kissing you right?”

A sly smirk appeared on Pacifica’s face and she grabbed Mabel's face with both hands, giving her a slow sweet kiss. 

“Love you,” they said in unison before giggling and taking each other's hands. 

“Let's go pay for that outfit,” Pacifica said with a smile.


End file.
